Live By The Rules
by IheartJanto-X
Summary: Random Chryedness. Syed sees that he hasn't exactly been the perfect Muslim. So why start living by all the rules now! :P


Christian smiled at the man who lay sleeping next to him, happier than he had been in so long. Syed turned over in his sleep, giving Christian a glimpse of his perfect face. He could hardly believe it was real, that Syed was really there next to him, after having spent the most amazing night together. As if to convince himself, he gently reached out and stroked Syed's hair. Syed sighed, a contented look on his face. He was muttering in his sleep, which Christian seemed to find hysterical. Hiding his head in the pillow to conceal his laughter, he listened. At first, nothing made sense, just a few murmurs about elephants or something. Then suddenly, Syed spoke, clear as a bell.

"Christian" he groaned, shifting in his sleep, "Stop it". At first, Christian thought he must have woken, but, as Syed's breathing became heavy once again, he realised that he was still in a deep sleep. Christian beamed. It was comforting to know that he was as present in Syed's dreams as Syed was in his own.

Syed's peaceful sleep was disturbed as the alarm blared, causing him to wake with a start. He blinked a few times, then sat up to find Christian staring at him, a huge grin on his face. He smiled back, rubbing his eyes like a tired child. Christian chuckled quietly as Syed got out of bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, and headed for the kitchen.

"I've got to eat" he muttered, as Christian followed him through to the small kitchen and sat down on one of the dining chairs . Christian couldn't keep the grin off his face. Syed made some cereal quickly, knowing that it wouldn't keep him going until sunset.

_I could always cheat_, he thought to himself. _It wasn't as if I've been a perfect Muslim up till now_.

He smirked, remembering all the times spent alone with Christian. His reminiscing was interrupted as Christian burst into laughter. Syed looked at him, wondering what was so funny.

"You looked like you were 100 miles away" Christian sniggered, "What were you thinking about?"

Syed smiled slyly "You, actually" he turned to the kitchen counter, avoiding Christian's gaze. But Christian wasn't putting up with that. He grabbed Syed by the hand and pulled him so ended up perched on his lap. Syed laughed at the sudden gesture, but his expression turned serious as he gazed into Christian's eyes. There were just inches between the two of them, and all Syed could think about was closing that gap. Christian brought his hand up to entwine it in Syed's hair, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest with excitement. Syed's breathing became uneven. With a gasp, he pulled Christian's face towards him roughly and kissed him so passionately he even surprised himself with the forcefulness of it all. Christian, shocked by the new edge to Syed, took a few moments to react, before throwing himself into the kiss, just as ardently as Syed.

Unfortunately, Christian's dining chairs weren't built for that kind of.....activity. The chair fell backwards, tossing the two men onto the floor. Christian leaned on his elbows, confused as to how he'd ended up on the floor.

"What just happened?" he turned to Syed, who was laughing hysterically. Syed rolled over so he ended up on top of Christian, leaning across his chest. "Obviously, your chairs are crap" he smirked. Christian glared at the man. "Well, we weren't exactly being gentle with it were we, Sy?"

Syed grinned. "True" he sighed, "shame really, I was enjoying myself" he looked down, unconsciously running his fingers across Christian's chest. Christian pulled Syed's face up to his own, his eyes giving away his desire.  
"We don't have to stop," he murmured.

Syed smiled at him, stroking his cheek. "I wasn't planning on it"

He kissed him lightly on the lips, before pulling away and rolling onto the floor next to Christian. Christian groaned. He hated it when Syed pulled away, which seemed to be all too often. Seeing the disappointment on his face, Syed grabbed his hand and pulled Christian up into a hug. Christian wrapped his arms tightly around the other man, closing his eyes as he felt the contented felling rush over him. It was these moments, when Syed held him in his arms, that Christian truly felt happy, complete.

Syed kissed Christian's neck quickly, before letting him go and heading for the bedroom. Christian followed, chuckling.

"Bedroom?" Christian questioned, "Well, Syed, you're keen this morning"

Syed smirked. "My clothes are in here, I'll have to get dressed sometime today" he continued to search for the plaid shirt he had been wearing last night.

Christian sighed "Spoilsport" he muttered. Syed laughed and walked over to where Christian was leaning against the doorframe. He smiled at Christian's expression, which reminded him of a child who couldn't have sweets, and grabbed his hand.

"I suppose I could spare another half hour" he winked. Christian beamed, closing the bedroom door behind him......


End file.
